Three Day Weekend
by saavik55
Summary: <html><head></head>Alex and Olivia have a rare three day weekend.  How will they ever pass the time?  SFLC prequel and all that that implies.  Probably will end up being two or three parts.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Three Day Weekend

"Who owns this?" Alex paused for the answer, resisting the urge to smirk just yet. There would be plenty of time for that later. She trailed her fingers down to scratch gently at Olivia's throat. "And this?" Again she waited for a satisfactory answer and was soon gratified. She nipped playfully at her pet's collar with her fingernails and, leaning down to reach, cupped one of Olivia's breasts in her palm. Now she would smirk, staring down at the kneeling woman with haughty intensity that contrasted with her affectionate caress. "What about this? Who does this belong to?"

"You, ma'am. It belongs to you." Olivia's voice was hardly more than a whisper and Alex could hear her trembling and feel it in her hand. This was just as Alex wanted her; they had hardly begun and already Olivia was shivering in anticipation. This promised to be great fun. They had three full days together – Good Friday and Easter weekend – and Alex had great plans for that time. She could hardly wait for Olivia to experience all the surprises she had in store but Alex wanted to pace herself. The waiting would make it all the sweeter.

"Right again, darling," she cooed, stroking Olivia's soft hair possessively, as one might do for a beloved dog. "How did I ever get so lucky to own such a smart pet?" She paused for effect and to give Olivia an extra moment to enjoy the touch. Who could know? If Olivia misbehaved, this might be the only pleasure she felt all weekend. She bowed low and kissed Olivia's lips with a light and lingering touch. Abruptly, she pulled back and rose from her seat, hardly giving Olivia a chance to stand before purring, "Come along, dear."

Alex chuckled as Olivia hurriedly obeyed. There really had been no need for her command. A short lead clipped to the belt loop of Alex's jeans kept Olivia constantly at her side, standing when she stood and kneeling when Alex sat. But, still, barking commands that Olivia was helpless to disobey was too humorous to resist and Alex persisted. She walked quickly, leading her submissively stooping pet into the bedroom. Part of her really was in a hurry to get their fun started, but another part was already enjoying herself. Olivia's chains rattled and tinkled noisily as she struggled to keep up with hobbled steps and it was a very pretty sound. That it, Alex liked it almost as much as the posture forced on her beautiful girlfriend by her leash. She liked it so much, she decided that, next time, she'd just have to make it even shorter.

Schooling her expression into one of innocent excitement and love, Alex sank into the plush armchair in the corner of her bedroom and stopped Olivia from kneeling. Instead, she beckoned for the brunette to sit on her lap, a task made deliciously awkward by the leash and by her bound hands and feet. But, earnest as she was and eager to please, Olivia managed it with only a little help. Good, good, Alex thought happily, it's time for a little taste of reward. Olivia looked so sweet curled in her lap, her eyes demurely downcast and her head held uncomfortably low. She was as obedient and helpless as a baby. Alex stroked her shoulders and hair with one hand while she slipped the other between Olivia's legs.

"Already wet, Liv? I hardly even touched you. Keep this up and I'm going to think that you're easy." She grinned and pressed her lips to Olivia's temple, relishing how her girlfriend trembled against her as she was aroused. She could feel the hot flush rising in Olivia's cheeks and sensed the very beginnings of hastily stifled sounds from Olivia's throat. That would be enough, she decided.

Without warning, she withdrew her hand from giving her pet pleasure and almost laughed out loud at Olivia's instant and carefully silent disappointment. "Oh, don't be so sad," Alex teased. "You'll get more later. Well, if you're a good girl that is." As she spoke, she pressed her fingers to Olivia's lips and coaxed her to open her mouth. Tightening her grip on Olivia's hair until the submissive woman took Alex's fingers into her mouth, closing her eyes as she sucked and lapped her own taste from her mistress's hand. As she watched Olivia's cheeks hollow and felt the sensuous warmth of Olivia's tongue, Alex couldn't help licking her own lips and forgetting all about her plans for a moment. Really, Olivia was too much. A flush of warmth spread to her own core and she felt the familiar tingle of desire before she forcibly returned her thoughts to her task at hand. Sure, throwing Olivia onto the bed and taking her now would be fun but Alex reminded herself of how much better it would be with a little extra effort. Good things come to those who wait, she mused, yanking her hand away and shoving Olivia from her lap.

With quick reflexes, Olivia caught herself on her knees despite her chains. Instantly, Alex was on her feet, pulling Olivia's back perfectly straight by the tension of the lead on her collar. Alex kicked her knees apart, though the kicks weren't particularly forceful. Olivia complied out of trust and obedient love, not because Alex hurt her. On the contrary, the discomfort of her posture and her secure and willing endurance of it enhanced her own pleasure and her mistress's as well. That was why she obeyed, keeping still and silent even as Alex knelt beside her, pushing her face to the floor and dropping a handful of items.

That was why she didn't flinch away when she felt Alex's fingers, slick with something cold, touching and probing her most private flesh. This wasn't a type of play Alex requested very often nor was it something Olivia always allowed. That said, it could be exceptionably pleasurable, thrusting Olivia deep into her role as a perfect pet and submissive and making Alex gloat with possession. As Alex inserted one finger into her anus, all unconscious resistance washed out of her body and she was instantly relaxed. Through so many months of Alex's training, Olivia's couldn't help it. Her trust had become so complete that, the moment she gave Alex her permission, this touch made her feel completely owned and dissolved her will. She belonged to Alex, body and soul.

It took only a few moments for Alex to achieve her goal from the first touch to complete insertion of the plug into Olivia's ass. This toy was new to their play; it had only come in the mail a few days before. It was larger than anything Alex had tried before but it was soft, made of smooth, black silicone. All the same, Alex worked slowly, paying careful attention to her pet's breathing and the small mewls she made as each progressively larger knob slid into her. Normally, Alex expected complete silence and enforced this expectation ruthlessly. There were, however, exceptions. These tiny, barely audible sounds were one of those exceptions. They were just too arousing to be denied. Alex bent and nuzzled her lips against the back of Olivia's neck. "How does that feel, sweetie?" She wiggled the base of the plug gently.

Olivia hummed and shuddered. "Ma'am," she moaned as Alex moved her touch from the plug to caress her lower, dipping to touch her warm, wet core. Alex chuckled and kissed her again. This was going even better than she had hoped. She had Olivia exactly where she wanted her.

With the same gentleness, Alex pressed the tip of a large, lubed dildo between Olivia's folds, making her pet shiver with anticipation of being completely filled. Touching and teasing Olivia's clit, Alex eased the silicone dildo into her, thoroughly enjoying every subtle shift in her expression. Her lips parted as she signed and her eyebrows creased as her cheeks flushed with debauched color. Alex felt similar color and heat rise in her own pale complexion but kept her composure. Olivia looked about as sexy as she ever had but she still belonged to Alex and there was no hurry. Besides, there was work to be done before pleasure and Alex had no intention of doing the chores herself.

She stood and coaxed Olivia to straighten her back and kneel upright though she kept her knees widely spread. Alex uncoiled a bundle of rope with a flick of her wrist. Deftly, she wound the rope around Olivia's slender waist, pulling it tight and threading the doubled strands between her legs. This would keep the toys firmly in place and, as an added bonus, the knots Alex had tied into the rope earlier were pressed into Olivia's sensitive flesh on either side of her already aroused clit. With every movement, the silicone toys would shift inside of the submissive woman and the bumpy knots would rub against her tender flesh. The combination would be absolute torture, for Olivia at least. Alex, for her part, intended to enjoy it.

Alex took a moment to survey her accomplishments. Olivia was deeply flushed and equally deeply in her submissive state. Her chest was already heaving and, though she tried to be still, she couldn't control her delicious shivering. But, though she looked delectable, there was still something missing. Alex smirked. She had just the finishing touch. She unhooked the lead from her belt loop, pulling it slowly to force Olivia to lean back until Alex could clip it to the chain linking her ankles. This left Olivia far off balance, tightening the rope between her legs uncomfortably and exposing her long throat and trembling breasts. Alex sat on the edge of her chair and, picking up the riding crop laying on the rug, caressed Olivia's cheeks and breasts with the leather tip.

Biting her lip in concentration, she drew the crop back and whipped it forward, stopping just short of Olivia's skin. Olivia gasped and flinched at the breath of air and the subtle sound, anticipating the sting. Alex laughed out as Olivia tensed and then relaxed. She loved toying with her like this. Her laughter served two carefully calculated purposes. First, being laughed at made Olivia squirm in uncertainty and embarrassment. Secondly, it covered the sound of the crop cutting through the air again so that, when it connected sharply with Olivia's breast, the brunette jerked in surprise and unexpected pain. Alex used her free hand to soothe the fresh, red mark.

"Mmm, that looks so pretty, Olivia. What do you say when I give you a gift to make you look so beautiful?" Before she finished her statement, she landed an equally sharp blow on Olivia's other breast.

"Th… thank you, ma'am," Olivia gasped, struggling to spit out the words between Alex's rapid-fire blows. She didn't hit hard; breasts were delicate. It was just enough to make a pretty pattern on her delicate skin and, with sufficient repetition, to make her full breasts tender and irritatingly sore. It would drive Olivia mad. Alex stooped and took one of her girlfriend's nipples between her lips, laving it with her tongue and enjoying its unusual heat and tautness. Perfect, she mused.

She unclipped the short leash, changing Olivia's posture as she affixed the end to the chain on her handcuffs. This would be much more comfortable for her. At least for now, Alex laughed to herself. She buried her hand in Olivia's short hair, grasping a handful and pulling her forward, forcing her to follow awkwardly on her hands and knees. In this fashion, Alex practically dragged her pet into their kitchen, relishing each moment of Olivia's slow and tortured progress. With each shuffling movement, Olivia bit her tongue against gasps of strange and insistent pleasure. The toys shifted inside of her and her clit seemed to be rubbing raw against the knotted rope. The friction of her arms against her sore breasts constantly reminded her of her discomfort. Alex shoved her towards a plastic bucket waiting on the tiled floor, growling as Olivia yelped audibly.

"Oho, Liv," Alex jeered playfully. "You're being awfully noisy today. You might want to knock it off or I'll have to get out the gag." Alex chuckled gleefully, smoothing her palm over Olivia's hair as the brunette instantly pressed her lips together and ducked her head. She knew exactly how effective this threat would be; Olivia hated being gagged more than just about anything else Alex could dish out. Just the suggestion of it was enough to put Olivia quickly on her best behavior. Alex took advantage of this moment of unsettlement to kick the plastic bucket at her pet, thrusting it across the smooth floor and slopping a generous amount of cold, soapy water over Olivia's hands. Olivia recoiled and snuck a quick glance up at her mistress. She finally had an inkling of exactly what Alex had planned and, she had to admit, she was disappointed.

"Boy, you really are getting squirrelly. Well, you know that you're completely in control here; if you don't want to do your chores, you can just say the word." Alex fixed a wistful expression on her face, almost pouting at the idea of their play being cut short. She was not making light of their practice of using a safe word. On the contrary, she was certain that Olivia was well aware of her rights; she had exercised them occasionally in the past when Alex pushed her beyond her limits. No, this was just a case of teasing. Alex just wanted to butter her up with a little shame to convince her to get working on the floor. Alex leaned down and balled her fist around the rope at Olivia's waist. She jerked her forward by the pressure of the rope between her legs, practically shoving her face-first into the bucket.

Olivia yelped but bit off the sound as Alex's threat of the gag popped into her thoughts. Steadying herself on her knees after her mistress's sudden movement, Olivia lifted the stiff-bristled brush from the bucket and began to scrub at the floor. She carefully kept her eyes down turned and made no sound; she could already feel Alex becoming irritable because of her hesitation and disobedience. She focused on the constant reminder of her position – the thick plug and dildo filling her – and decided to cut her losses and obey. Each choice she made to submit made the subsequent choice easier and more rewarding until she felt she was sinking into her role as Alex's treasured possession. She slopped more water onto the tile and began scrubbing away, instantly certain that she had made the right choice. Alex hummed her approval and caressed the length of her back. Despite her intention to remain obedient, Olivia couldn't help arching her spine a little to encourage the contact.

Alex grinned in proud satisfaction. Now that it was being implemented, Alex was wildly pleased with her plan. Olivia's position granted Alex a very pleasant view of her body. With every stroke of the brush, the lead connection her wrists to her collar forced her to bend low, inadvertently presenting her ass in a most delightful manner. All in all, as she labored to please her mistress, Olivia made a very pretty and sexy picture. All the same, Alex had no intention of spoiling her pet with too much attention. Chores were stores and not intended to be fun. With a pinch to her girlfriend's ass, Alex chuckled and left. If she hurried, she would be just in time to catch the beginning of The View. It would be a plausible distraction and it would annoy the hell out of Olivia while she labored. Besides, an hour was just the right amount of time, in Alex's estimation, for the toys to make her pet crazy and to teach her a memorable lesson about appreciating Alex's too frequent indulgences.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex pulled a dinette chair across the kitchen floor, dropping it with a loud thump beside her kneeling, scrubbing girlfriend. She purred with approval as Olivia managed to avoid any flinch or surprise. Rather, she merely focused on a spot she had not noticed before, scrubbing and scratching away with vigor. Alex sat down and ran her fingertips sensuously over the smooth, heated skin of her shoulder and back. As Olivia continued to try and ignore her, though it was clearly becoming more difficult, Alex took the opportunity to caress her pet's firm, working muscles and enjoy the sheen of sweat her demands and Olivia's labors.

"You look like you're working really hard, sweetie, and the floor looks great. Seems like you're almost done. How would you like a little encouragement?" She let the pitch of her voice drop as she spoke until, on the last work, it was husky and inviting. Alex smiled inwardly, barely able to contain her glee as Olivia took her generously offered bait.

"Please, ma'am. I would like that." Olivia murmured her answer with all of the innocence Alex had hoped for, obviously never suspecting her mistress's idea of encouragement might be different than her own. With her left hand, Alex toyed with the damp hair at Olivia's temple, ruffling and then smoothing the soft strands, just the way she knew would put her pet at ease. Carefully distracting her in this way, Alex snuck her hidden right hand from behind her back. Only then did the devilish grin she had struggled so hard to keep hidden appear on her lips.

The first stinging blow was incredibly satisfying. In an instant, Olivia's expression changed from one of coddled reward to a grimace of pain and unpleasant surprise. Almost before the snap of the cane died away, Olivia's strangled yelp echoed in the small kitchen. She dropped the scrubbing brush, splattering Alex's feet with fine spray, and reached to protect her abused ass, an effort made almost comical as she forgot about the handcuffs and leash still locked in place. With cat-like quickness, Alex's hand flashed out and grasped Olivia's chin tightly, forcing her to look up.

"Oh, Liv. You got my toes wet. You're going to regret that." Though her words were serious, she laughed dangerously, practically cackling as Olivia flung herself at her feet, kissing away the stray droplets and apologizing hurriedly. A few moments of this and Alex grew impatient. She shoved Olivia's face away with her foot. "Floor, woman," she barked, punctuating her order with a second stinging blow. Olivia squeaked again and snatched up her brush, laying into the remaining tiles with completely renewed enthusiasm.

Unfortunately for Olivia, this vigor only served to make her ass even more attractive to her devilish mistress as her firm, supple muscles flexed with every swipe of the brush. Alex simply couldn't help laying into that beautiful flesh with the cane, marking each buttock with a row of evenly spaced and parallel welts. Olivia, no longer caught unawares, controlled herself with as much grace as her humiliating position allowed. She worked as quickly as she could, hardly even pausing to gasp at each fresh bloom of pain. She had spent enough time in situations like this, with Alex wielding one implement or another, to know that relief would only come when she had satisfied her persistent mistress. She only hoped that, when Alex had had her fill, she would still be able to sit.

Olivia tried to focus on her posture. No matter how tired or uncomfortable she was, her mistress expected perfection. But it was difficult not to squirm. After an afternoon of hands-and-knees scrubbing, torturing toys, the riding crop and the cane, Olivia couldn't help hoping Alex had some rest planned. However, she had the dark feeling that things would get worse before they got better. Rethinking, Olivia changed her wording as an invisible flush of pleasure and anticipation almost made her smile. Perhaps "worse" wasn't precisely correct. As much as she hated it, Olivia had to admit that she loved it more and, if she knew Alex, the reward for her obedience and endurance would more than make up for any discomfort.

Taking all of these thoughts into consideration did not, however, lessen the urge to move and relieve the pain stabbing at her nipples. Alex was smart. There was no doubt about that. She was also creative. These traits made her a precise and deadly lawyer. They also helped her to be a tough and infuriating mistress to her pet. In short, she was very good at keeping Olivia constantly on her toes and half crazy. The apron Alex dressed her pet in so she could cook dinner was one of these typical, devilish ideas she so reveled in dreaming up and, of course, implementing.

It was a normal apron in every sense: made of brown canvas and used regularly in their kitchen. But, true to Alex's playful nature, she had forgone the use of the loop at the top in favor of attaching the bib directly to Olivia's body via a pair of inescapable nipple clamps. After the first bite, the pain hadn't been bad. In addition, Olivia had had the benefit of a distraction: cooking Alex's steak and broccoli with bound hands. Now that Alex was enjoying her dinner, leaving her pet kneeling at her feet, Olivia couldn't help focusing on the cruel clamps. She desperately wanted to take them off even though she knew the pain of the blood rushing back to her tender nipples would be the worst of all. That said, at least that agony would last only a few seconds. This, it seemed, would stretch out according to Alex's will and whim.

A sudden touch at her lips dragged Olivia back from her distracted musing. She became aware of Alex's wide smile beaming down at her. "Open, Liv." Olivia complied and Alex fed her a small bite of meat with her thumb and forefinger, waiting patiently for her pet to take the bite and clean her fingers with her lips and tongue. Alex petted Olivia's head as she chewed slowly before returning to her place and utensils to cut Olivia a piece of broccoli. She chuckled to herself. What sort of mistress would she be if she neglected to make sure her pet ate her vegetables?

Alex dropped the handcuffs onto the bedside table, ignoring the clatter as she took each of Olivia's wrists in her hands, rubbed them briefly and pressed them to the pillows at the head of the bed. Olivia made no protest; she was surprisingly tired and achy and she was quite willing to accept the reward she was sure Alex had planned. She had certainly earned it.

Alex lavished attention on her pet, massaging and caressing sore muscles and warm skin and practically smothering her with kisses. Olivia had done an excellent job completing the tasks she was given, especially considering the awkward restraints and torturous devices Alex had inflicted on her. Really, the steak had been delicious and the floor had rarely sparkled like it did now. Even Alex, as stern a mistress as she could be, decided that Olivia deserved something nice.

She crawled downwards, pausing often to pay particular attention to special points of erotic interest with her lips or teeth or fingertips. She knew that her slow progress would make Olivia moan and writhe under her. After all, she had had hours of boredom to spend daydreaming and an afternoon of continual stimulation from toys and Alex's own hands to arouse her. More than anything, Olivia wanted release and every part of her body made that simple desire known to Alex. What Alex did with that information… well, that was entirely up to her. Olivia hoped her mistress would be merciful.

Continuing to rub her cheek against Olivia's flat belly, Alex only fumbled for a short time before managing to pull the rope from around her girlfriend's waist. When the red crease marks on her skin and her swollen labia were revealed, Alex had to pause for a shuddering breath. Now that was how sexy was meant to be. She couldn't help diving in, licking and nipping at the texture left behind by the rope. She couldn't help groaning against Olivia's body. If her girlfriend had made a sound at that moment – any sound at all – Alex would be completely undone and she would have gladly thrown all of her carefully developed plans out of the nearest window. Olivia could always do that to her.

Only by breathing deeply, despite the constant reminder of Olivia's scent, did Alex managed to pull herself back together and move along. Though Olivia's body was intoxicating, Alex was determined to be patient. She pushed Olivia's knees apart with trembling hands and only just managed to keep her senses as all of her girlfriend's beautiful core was laid out for her with absolute love and trust. This was going to be a lot more difficult than Alex had anticipated. She hoped Olivia would later appreciate what Alex was sacrificing.

Sighing sensuously, Alex gave the dildo a final wiggle before pulling it gently from her lover's body. Eyes closed, Olivia matched her mistress's long sigh as emptiness made her almost regret the loss. But Alex's hands were finally close to where Olivia wanted them so desperately. Just a few more moments and she was sure Alex would grant her wishes.

Just as gently, Alex grasped the remaining toy and began to ease it free. Here, though she wanted to be distracted by the pretty changes of expression flitting across Olivia's face at these new sensations, she focused on her task. She didn't want to give Olivia any reason to fear or resent the use of plugs. Alex wanted their use to be a treat, not a punishment. Finally, the toy was removed and Olivia moaned in real, deeply felt loss. She had grown used to the toys, pretending they were her mistress's own hands filling her. Now that they were gone, her need spiked and her body cried out for Alex. She bit her lip hard. It was the only way to keep from begging.

Alex took only a moment to turn and remove the cuffs from Olivia's ankles; they wouldn't be needed now. When she returned her attention to Olivia's face she simultaneously wanted to laugh out loud and thrust her tongue into her girlfriend's inviting folds. Controlling her lewder urges, Alex chuckled and crawled back towards the headboard to kiss Olivia with playful but bruising force. There was something important to be said for humor in the bedroom. That was the attitude Alex always tried to bring to their play. Otherwise, there were times when what they did might border on something upsetting or even disturbing. In Alex's opinion, there play was called "play" for a reason. It was meant to be enjoyable and fun for both of them.

She lingered in her kiss, enjoying every moment of the intimate contact. Olivia loved being kissed. Her lips, Alex was certain, had been designed by God for kissing and she indulged her desire to capture those lips with her own at every available opportunity. Without breaking their kiss, Alex slipped her hand between Olivia's legs and began to stroke her pet with feather-light pressure. She wanted to bring Olivia close. She wanted the brunette senselessly wanton and teetering on the brink of climax, but she knew it wouldn't take much. In fact, after only a few seconds, Olivia turned her head away and began to tremble in earnest. This was it. Alex smiled with pleasure and ascetic self-denial.

"Alright, sweetie," she whispered throatily. "Time for bed." With no other parting words, Alex withdrew her hand and sprang from the bed. Before Olivia had a chance to order her thoughts or even make a single sound, Alex had picked up their discarded toys and disappeared into the bathroom. She knew that their toys would have to be washed for later use and that she needed a few minutes alone to get herself under control.

Once the door was shut, she worked quickly, drying her toys and brushing her teeth. She wanted to get back to bed before Olivia got antsy and called her tenuous bluff. Tugging her pajamas on, Alex glanced at herself in the mirror. Before she went back out, she wanted to be sure her stern mistress's expression was firmly in place. No matter how disappointed Olivia was, Alex still expected to be respected and for her orders to be obeyed. Perhaps more importantly, she wanted her game face on so that she would give herself the respect she deserved. Olivia, she was sure, would be very convincing but Alex was determined to stand her ground and keep to the plan. Pleasure would come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia yawned widely without bothering to stifle herself. From her spot at the foot of the bed, she could plainly see that Alex was still soundly asleep. Carefully, keeping her movements slow and smooth, Olivia stretched her slightly sore muscles. She wanted to enjoy a few more minutes in the warm bed, comfortable and relaxed, before her mistress woke. She had no idea what Alex had planned for the second day of their extended bondage odyssey but, after the previous day, Olivia expected that considerations for her comfort would not play a large role. Nevertheless, she was wholeheartedly looking forward with excited anticipation for whatever was to come.

Smiling, she curled lovingly around Alex's bare feet. Maybe it was a small thing, but Olivia was thoroughly enjoying giving Alex the comfort of toasty warm toes as she slept. In fact, though she had been very disappointed when Alex denied her an orgasm the previous night, she had experienced a surprising thrill of pleasure when her mistress had relegated her to the bottom of the bed. She was to act as Alex's dedicated foot warmer. Before she had even completed a thought, Olivia had crawled to the end of the mattress and welcomed her mistress's feet, cradling them against her bare belly. Prior to that moment, Olivia had had no real idea of just how deeply the afternoon had helped her to sink into her submission. She would have complied instantly and willingly with any command Alex issued. Hell, if Alex had demanded – or even suggested – that Olivia sleep in a clown suit on the kitchen table with the windows open, Olivia wasn't sure she would have refused. No matter how surprised she thought she should be, she wasn't. If it would give Alex the tiniest amount of satisfactions, Olivia would do anything she asked.

Just then, Alex sighed and rolled over, wiggling and stretching her toes for a moment before cracking an eye open. She looked foggily over the length of the bed, blinking a few times, before grinning. "Morning, pet," she murmured. "Sleep well?" Olivia chuckled inwardly, keeping her face gentle and passive. There was no reason to irritate her mistress this early in the morning. But, really, only Alex could infuse a simple, sleepy morning greeting with so much confident lechery.

Schooling her voice carefully, Olivia caress Alex's feet as she replied. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you for asking."

"Mmm, I did too. I think I'll tie you to the footboard every night until it gets warmer. Would you like that, sweetheart?" Alex waggled her eyebrows, silently daring Olivia to contradict her. She did have a plan to stick to but she could always make time for some early morning punishment. Sadly, her impulsive wish was not to be granted; Olivia answered exactly as she had been trained. Oh well, Alex would just have to come up with other ways to trip up her beloved pet. She wasn't worried. After all, tripping up unsuspecting victims was how she made her living.

She threw the covers back and rose, stretching luxuriously and hunting for her slippers. Now that she was up, she supposed that it was as good a time as any to get the day started. Besides, she thought, rubbing her stomach, she was starving.

Alex flipped open her paper, bracing it against the carton of cream as she took a long sip of her coffee. She needed caffeine before she played any longer. And some breakfast, for that matter. She snuck a sidelong glance at her uncomfortable pet and chuckled. If she was any judge, Olivia wanted coffee and sustenance as well. However, Alex had already made sure she'd have to work for it. And hard work it would be. Sitting at the table and eating real food rather than the scraps from Alex's plate were privileges she didn't necessarily deserve.

Despite the early hour, Olivia was already trussed to Alex's exact specifications, squirming with discomfort as she struggled to finish the juice Alex had set before her. This was her task; once she was finished, Alex had promised to pour her a cup of coffee. If she failed, she'd wear the juice until Alex was finished punishing her. Since she didn't exactly relish the idea of cold orange pulp sliding down her neck and because she really did want that coffee, Olivia used all her creativity and flexibility to find the easiest way to drink without pulling a muscle.

It was infuriatingly difficult. Olivia's hands were cuffed behind her back, clipped to one end of a long spreader bar. The other end, in a move typical of Alex's torturous demand for perfection, was clipped to the back of her collar, forcing Olivia's head high and her spine perfectly straight. Additionally, to prevent Olivia from gaining any extra mobility by lifting her arms, loops upon loops of rope had been knotted around her body, pressing her upper arms to her ribs and her forearms to her waist. For all intents and purposes, Olivia was immobile from the waist up. Only with the greatest care could she manage to lap at her juice like a cat with a saucer of milk. Finally, with traces of orange juice on her lips and dripping from her chin, Olivia finished. She sighed with relief and straightened, nearly grinning in anticipation of her hard-earned coffee.

Alex, however, took her time, finishing her article before acknowledging her pet's success and expectancy. She folded her paper unhurriedly. "Good girl," she cooed. "You finished it all. Do you want your coffee now?" As Olivia gushed her answer enthusiastically, Alex chuckled in satisfaction. This would teach Olivia to be careful of what she wished for. She guided Olivia to rise and settle onto her lap, cradling her sideways like a baby. From under the table, she withdrew Olivia's coffee which she had prepared earlier and had hidden from her pet's view.

Olivia's eyes widened for a split second before she set her lips in bashful outrage. She would have shoved it away, had she had the use of her hands but, as it was she shook her head. "No, Alex, really," she said, her voice flat with disbelief. This was too much. Alex held out a baby's bottle, complete with plastic nipple and full of milky coffee.

Alex's expression was not impressed, as if expecting Olivia to suckle in her arms was the most natural thing in the world. That calm expression vanished, however, when Olivia disobeyed one of their cardinal rules: calling her mistress by name. That was unacceptable.

Setting the coffee aside, Alex bunched her hand in Olivia's hair and heaved, flipping her onto the floor. She caught herself on her knees but not before Alex had shoved her face into the tile, pressing her in place. "What did you just call me?"

Olivia gasped at the pain and the sudden pressure on her throat. "I'm sorry, ma'am," she gulped, only now cognizant of her mistake.

"You will be." In an instant, all of Alex's good humor and gentle coaxing seemed to vanish. Now, she was a disciplinarian. Mistakes like this had to be punished immediately or Olivia would never learn to behave properly. She had to learn to follow every protocol and order as if by instinct in order to become the worshipping and loved pet both women wanted her to be. This was the only way. Still holding Olivia in place, Alex dug in a kitchen drawer until her fist closed over the handle of a large, heavy spatula. It wasn't ideal, but it would work for now. She drew it back and landed a heavy blow squarely on Olivia's ass.

Olivia squealed loudly as the sting jangled along her nerves. She still hadn't recovered from yesterday; her flesh was welted from the cane Alex had used to prod her into working faster. With every stroke from the spatula, it felt like every healing welt came alive in a bad mood. Her ass was on fire. She struggled to squirm away but Alex's grip was solid and her aim spot on. It was no use. Olivia had to use her last resort: begging for forgiveness.

"Ma'am," she choked, her voice high-pitched and almost cracking. "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." She repeated the word until it lost all meaning for her and simply became a sequence of syllables. Alex ignored her. She had ears only for the magic safe word that would make her immediately stop and, of course, for the satisfying smack of the plastic against her pet's flesh. She would finish when she was finished, when she felt Olivia had learned her lesson and not when Olivia thought she had. Finally, she dropped the utensil on the counter and pulled Olivia upright.

"Are you sorry?" Olivia nodded, whispering her answer. "Will you be better?" Olivia gave the same answer, her voice trembling as if she were on the verge of shameful tears. Alex's heart softened a little. "I know you will. You're a good girl and I love you. Now, come on. Your coffee's getting cold." She helped Olivia to her feet and once again settled her on her lap. This time, when she held up the bottle, Olivia parted her lips obediently and took the nipple, closing her eyes and suckling gently as Alex cuddled her like an infant.

As her mistress nuzzled against her hair, Olivia felt her cheeks heat up. Logically, she knew that there was no real reason to feel so embarrassed. Alex had made her perform humiliating tasks in the past. Only this morning, she had had to lap from a bowl like a dog. Besides, Alex was the only one witnessing this and she wasn't embarrassed at all. In fact, she was obviously enjoying herself immensely. It was all in Olivia's head but that didn't lessen her humiliation. The bottle was a surprisingly psychological tool and, though the coffee tasted good and her mistress's cuddling was nice, she hoped Alex wouldn't use it very often. With effort, Olivia forced herself to relax into Alex's arms. If she focused on the physical comfort, it wasn't too bad. Actually, as her belly was filled with warm coffee and Alex kept up her soothing stroking, she found her position almost pleasurable. She rested her temple against Alex's collarbone and suckled steadily.

Olivia kept her breathing slow and even, inhaling Alex's strong, familiar scent and exhaling warm breath over her sensitive flesh. She had already been at this for some time, using only her lips, teeth and tongue to arouse her mistress despite the cumbersome toys Alex had insisted upon. If she could hazard a guess, Olivia would guess that her efforts were garnering success. But, because of Alex's ingenuity, even guessing was difficult. In addition to her bound arms and stretched spine, Alex had tied a dark blindfold tight over Olivia's eyes and affixed the familiar noise-canceling headphones over her ears. Thus, she was left to pleasure her mistress with only her mouth, balanced on her knees, blind and deaf.

Alex wanted Olivia fresh and hungry for her future plans. By denying her senses as completely as possible from experiencing arousing sensations, Alex hoped to pique Olivia's appetite for pleasure. That said, Alex had no intention of waiting for her own pleasure. She wanted to feel Olivia's tongue on her now. Besides, she figured, being so close and yet unable to help herself would make Olivia crazy. In Alex's mind, it was a win-win situation.

But Olivia didn't know any of this. She threw herself into her task with Alex's vague promise of something nice and because she didn't think her ass could take any more punishment. So she pulled out every stop, nuzzling, licking, sucking and kissing in the hope that Alex would climax. If she couldn't feel it herself, then pleasuring Alex was the second best thing. She felt fingers tighten sharply in her hair and legs wrap around her back. These were good signs. With a little luck, Alex would be satisfied soon and Olivia would be released. No matter how much pleasing Alex pleased Olivia, she still couldn't ignore that her knees were sore and she was hungry. Besides, the scent and the touch were making her yearn for physical pleasure herself. The combination was terrible and she hoped Alex would give her some relief, whether rest, food or arousal, Olivia almost didn't care.

Olivia lay on the sofa, letting every one of her muscles go limp. She was tired, physically and emotionally, and the cushions were soft and Alex's body was warm. Even with the blindfold and headphones still in place, this was a perfect way to spend a Saturday evening. Alex had even freed her from the spreader bar and ropes that forced perfect posture, choosing instead to keep Olivia's hands loosely bound with leather cuffs to a chain locked around her waist. It was infinitely more comfortable for Olivia while still keeping her hands out of the way of Alex's whims.

She was dimly aware that Alex was watching television or a movie but she didn't mind being left out. She was perfectly content resting and munching on the fruit slices and mixed nuts Alex hand-fed her. Touch and taste and smell were enough for the moment, especially as Alex's hand occasionally slipped between her legs and toyed with her breasts. She was grateful for the mental and physical respite; they had been playing hard and it had been intense for both of them. That was why, though her body craved release, Olivia was happy to surrender to the quietly tender moment. She had no idea how long Alex would let her rest so she gladly made the most of the opportunity. Unfortunately, it didn't last much longer.

A sharp pain shocked her from her relaxation and she yelped. The pain died down almost as suddenly as it came on and Olivia's hands jumped to protect herself. The short chains shopped her and she focused on the spot of duff pain on the side of her breast. She couldn't see it but she could feel something there, a clamp or a clothespin, both of which Alex was terrible fond of using. Damn, if it was a clothespin, she was in trouble; Alex had a large bag full of them and she was not shy about it. And, sure enough, as soon as Olivia had completed this thought, a second sting bit into the skin by her navel. She gasped audibly despite her efforts to bite her tongue. She knew the noise would irritate Alex but, damn, it hurt. As rubber pressed against her lips, Olivia corrected herself. Alex was already irritated. Compliant, Olivia opened her mouth to accept the gag at Alex's insistence but nothing prepared her for what happened next.

Slowly and stepwise, the gag expanded, forcing her jaw wider. It continued to swell until Olivia could not move her tongue or lips at all, her mouth was so completely stuffed. There would be no chance of her making another sound until Alex relented.

She could only imagine how she now looked to her mistress. She was blind, deaf and now rendered completely silent. Her hands were nearly useless, chained to her nude body which was quickly acquiring more and more clothespins in patterns over her skin. She shuddered in submissive shame and unexpected, intense arousal. The sensory deprivation had, step by step, increased her dependence on her mistress; she was as helpless as a baby, totally subject to every fancy and whim that might strike Alex. It was a heady feeling, especially in combination with the careful and ordered pain Alex was inflicting. If Alex would just touch her more intimately, Olivia would be done for.

But, of course, that would not be. Alex was too deliciously and systematically cruel for that. Instead, she persisted in creating her pretty design, making lines of clothespins over her pet's belly, circles around her breasts and clipping them anywhere else she thought would be nice. It was fun, at least for Alex. Olivia, on the other hand, continued to squirm and gasp uselessly behind her gag. Oh well, Alex chuckled to herself, it couldn't be too bad for her, judging from the fresh wetness she felt between Olivia's thighs. Really, Olivia seemed to be enjoying herself to an almost obscene degree and that was exactly what Alex had had in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia squirmed and smiled in pleasure as Alex nuzzled against her throat. It was the perfect way to be woken. If only she could reach out and touch her mistress. Two solid days of constant arousal and denial made for nerves that fired like mad with the slightest touch. Alex's lips and tongue dipped into the hollow between her collarbones and Olivia gasped and shuddered. She wanted more so badly. Already knowing it was futile, she writhed against the elastic bandages Alex had wrapped her in. They kept her thighs tightly closed and her arms pressed securely to her sides. It was like being wrapped in a cocoon. That is, a cocoon of Alex's love and protectiveness. A cocoon with cloth that caressed her tender nipples with every breath and drove her wild. She had hardly been able to sleep for the constant stimulation.

"Ma'am," Olivia whispered. It was the only syllable she could coherently form with her trembling lips. Alex chuckled generously and stroked her pet through the layers of elastic.

"I know, sweetie, I know," she cooed slyly. She could feel how hot Olivia's skin was under the bandages and her arousal was painfully and delightfully evident in her dark eyes. She would only make her hungry pet wait a little longer. "Lovely girls deserve lovely surprises and I have something very nice planned for you. I know you'll appreciate it." She ended her statement with the slightest bit of sternness as she caught Olivia's quick disappointment. Today she intended to put the stern mistress aside in favor of coddling Olivia with gentleness and every treat she could think of. That did not, however, give Olivia license to misbehave.

Balancing the wicker basket on her knees, Alex reclined comfortably and watched Olivia struggle to retrieve yet another hidden egg. She made a darling picture and Alex could hardly take her eyes off of the white cottontail that bobbed and wiggled on Olivia's ass. She wanted to drop to her knees and rip it off with her teeth. She tightened her grip on the basket and grinned privately. If she remembered correctly, this was the last egg she had hidden. She took a deep breath as Olivia hobbled back and placed the pink, plastic egg carefully into the basket with her teeth. This was it, the last day of their three day spree, and Alex wanted it to play out perfectly. Setting the basket on the chair's arm, she wrapped her hands around Olivia's hips and pulled her to sit in her lap. It was time for Olivia to open her Easter eggs.

First things had to be first though. The flush of mixed excitement and humiliation on Olivia's cheeks was too inviting to resist and Alex figured she deserved a little something for orchestrating such a lovely Easter egg hunt for her pet. She tweaked Olivia's white bunny ears and drew her close, ravishing her lips with earnest lust. She wanted Olivia under her right now, panting and moaning but she forced herself to be satisfied with the kiss. At least for now. Keeping her eyes locked with Olivia's, Alex chose an egg and pressed it into her lover's shackled hands. Ruffling Olivia's hair, Alex brushed her lips against her girlfriend's ear. "Open it and see what's inside, sweetie," she murmured.

The egg snapped open and Alex could feel Olivia shiver. Perfect, Alex mused with satisfaction, what a wonderful beginning. With one arm around Olivia's slender waist, Alex took the toy from her hands and let the heavy chain links tinkle to tease her pet. She knew exactly how much Olivia loved these nipple clamps. In fact, Alex usually preferred to make Olivia ask for them or, better, to beg to have them used to torture her. She could already sense Olivia's excited expectation in her suddenly tense body and the way her eyes fixated on the toy Alex dangled before her. God this is fun, Alex thought, testing the clip on her finger. The pressure wasn't brutal but it wasn't exactly gentle. She and Olivia were going to enjoy this.

With firm pressure, Alex pulled Olivia's head down for a bruising kiss as she caressed her pet's sensitive nipple into a pretty peak. Keeping Olivia distracted, Alex clamped the metal jewelry to her girlfriend's nipple and savored the sensation of Olivia gasping into their kiss. Chuckling wickedly, Alex quickly applied the second clamp, barely giving Olivia a chance for a second gasp before she gave the chain a sharp tug, forcing Olivia to double over uncomfortably. It was a beautiful thing, wielding her power to make Olivia bend to her slightest whim. She would have liked to play with her pet's tender breasts for a little while longer but there were more eggs to be opened and more toys to be implemented and, besides, Alex wasn't at all sure of how much longer she would be able to resist her delicious girlfriend's body. She let Olivia sit up again and pressed the next plastic egg into her hands.

Olivia cracked it open eagerly despite Alex toying cruelly with the nipple clamps. Obediently, she held her hand out to her mistress, offering the chocolate kiss wrapped in pink foil. Alex's face lit up. "Oh, for me?" she crooned teasingly. She took the candy and unwrapped it, popping it in her mouth and smiling at the sweetness. She touched Olivia's chin gently and turned her head, inviting her with her eyes. Olivia kissed her shyly and complacently, blushing as Alex fed her the chocolate. Alex hummed in pleasure. Olivia was so deep in her submission, deeper than Alex had ever seen her. She was like clay, ready and completely willing to be molded by her mistress's hands. She was so sexy sitting demurely in Alex's lap, chained and in delicious pain, trustingly enjoying the treat Alex had given her. Alex felt faint.

Alex tugged her pet along by the end of her silk scarf, careful to keep the pressure gentle but knowing that Olivia was aroused by the tightening of the slipknot around her throat. The sensation only further reinforced the total control Alex exerted over her. Every shuffle as she crawled over the floor reminded her. The clamps that bit into her nipples and the soft flesh between her thighs, the chains and leather that linked her ankles and wrists, the tingling lines left by the stinging pinwheel and the taste of chocolate lingering on her tongue, they all reminded her that she belonged. She was owned by the wonderful woman who coaxed her along, tightening the noose around her neck and forcing her head higher. She felt warm and shaky with too intense emotion. She loved being owned and, more than anything, she loved her owner.

Alex stopped suddenly and Olivia rocked back on her knees as she had been taught, presenting her breasts and nuzzling her cheek against her mistress's thigh. Alex stroked her hair and she relaxed heavily into the touch. She had fought against Alex's control many times this weekend, however briefly and uselessly, but now she had no urge to fight. She surrendered. She was ready to do anything Alex asked of her, no matter humiliating or painful, if it would bring her mistress some happiness. She would have stayed there forever, her eyes closed and her cheek pressed to Alex's body, if it hadn't been for the gently increasing pressure of the silk around her throat. With Alex's help, Olivia rose to her feet, keeping her eyes lowered and her posture carefully submissive. She could feel Alex's eyes on her and she could sense her smile. It made her feel safe.

She had only a fraction of a second's warning as Alex's arms curled around her body before she was swept off of her feet and into her mistress's arms. She barely avoided yelping in surprise though, if she had, the sound would have been lost in Alex's peals of laughter. She could not, however, avoid the grin on her lips. She could never resist when Alex was in one of her romantic moods. Suddenly daring, Olivia lifted her arms and settled them around Alex's neck before leaning in for a kiss. To her great pleasure and relief, Alex took the bait and gave her the slow, gently passionate kiss the craved. She took her time, not sparing any nuance to make this the perfect kiss. Eventually, she pulled away and grinned seductively. "That was very naughty but very sweet. I just have to ask, Liv. Is this really where you want my lips?"

Olivia wailed in mixed agony and intense pleasure as Alex pulled the clamps from her nipples. She felt out of her mind with roiling emotions and conflicting sensations. She wanted it to end or keep on going forever. It was too much and not enough at the same time. She tried to beg but she couldn't seem to translate the wish into words. Instead, she just buried her hands in Alex's silky hair and hung on. There was nothing else within her cognitive or physical reach. She would just have to ride it out according to Alex's pleasure. Unfortunately, Alex chose just that moment to pull the clamps from her labia and Olivia practically shrieked. The pain was unbearable. Her toes curled and her fingers tightened reflexively in Alex's hair. Oh God.

Alex soothed her hissing lover, caressing her sore breasts with her palms and kissing the painful marks on her beautiful folds. For all the fun she had torturing Olivia, this was her favorite part, the moment when she got to kiss her all better. It really did make the perfect ending to their play and, after the weekend they had had, she could hardly contain her enthusiasm for the kissing. She poured her heart into it, thanking Olivia for her patience and obedience and for her love and trust. She deserved everything Alex had to give and, at this moment, it was pleasure she had to give.

Raking her fingernails down Olivia's sides, Alex grasped her pet's hips to still them, digging her fingers in deeply. She used her lips generously, lavishing attention to every inch of her lover's warm, sweet flesh. Olivia's groans and shivering were too delightful for words and, though she wished she could draw this out longer, she was ready to push Olivia over the edge. But not like this. She wanted to see Olivia's face when she finally climaxed after her three days of torturous waiting. She wouldn't miss that expression for the world.

Without breaking the rhythm she had set, Alex replaced her lips with her fingers. She slithered her way up Olivia's body, tracing the curves of her hips, belly and breasts with her lips as she toyed with her over-sensitive clit. Smiling, Alex was just in time to catch Olivia's shaking moan in a deep kiss. Alex couldn't help her own moan as Olivia tasted herself and finally released her grip on her hair in favor of reaching down to squeeze her mistress's ass. It was time. Alex pulled away, growling and yanking Olivia back to the pillows by a fistful of her hair as she sighed in disappointment and loss. She was happy to satisfy Olivia but she also expected to get her way.

It was worth it. She eased a finger deep into her lover, seeking out that one place that would put Olivia out of her delicious misery. With a growled command, she forced Olivia to open her eyes and warned her to keep them open. Despite her compromised state, Olivia obeyed, meeting Alex's intense blue stare with her own pleasure-clouded eyes. Alex had to bite her lip. That look… That look was more than she could bear. She quickened her pace, swirling her thumb over Olivia's clit and curling her finger inside the panting woman. It only took a few moments before Olivia whined and ground her teeth together. Her back arched and she pressed her shoulders deeply into the pillows. She was gorgeous.

Alex buried her face in Olivia's straining neck, nipping and sucking, tasting the salt of her sweat and abandoning all notions of dignity as she left dark marks like a teenage boy might. She didn't care how juvenile it was. It was hot and she just wanted this moment to go on forever as she coaxed the last shuddering waves of climax from Olivia's body. Too soon, Olivia collapsed back onto the sheets, weak and quivering with exhaustion. Alex tore herself away from her girlfriend's throat to take in the fruits of her three days of effort.

Olivia's skin was deeply flushed and blotchy. Her hair and cheeks were damp with sweat. Her lips were parted and she struggled to catch her breath, making her breasts bob and calling attention to her swollen, pink nipples. Alex sat up a little and took Olivia's hands in her own. She had been bound long enough. Alex quickly freed her pet's wrists, kissing the angry red marks in turn, shivering with the intoxicating knowledge that she had put them there and that Olivia had allowed her to do so. It went straight to her head. And between her legs. She released Olivia's ankles and kissed them as well, ticking the soles of her feet to bring her back from her semi-comatose state and make her laugh. After all of their intensity, Alex wanted some good-natured fun.

Bending low and arching her back to give Olivia a perfect view down her shirt, Alex crawled back towards the head of the bed and knelt straddling her girlfriend's thighs. Wrapping the silk scarf around her fist, she gently tugged Olivia upright so that her bare breasts were pressed against Alex's. Keeping the scarf taut, she nuzzled behind Olivia's ear.

"Well, darling, that was incredibly sexy. But I'm fresh out of plans and we have the whole evening left. Now it's your turn to decide." Olivia threw her head back and laughed out loud, just the way she knew Alex adored. With her newly free hands, she cupped Alex's jaw and drew her in for a long kiss. There were so many things they could do. She needed time to think. Her mind was still rattled and the pressure of Alex's breasts was driving her to distraction. Damn, was all she could manage. Damn, what a weekend.


End file.
